


Okay? Oh, Kay.

by Asallia



Category: Haven (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pegging, Praise Kink, Romance, mid-game spoilers, very honored to make the first haven smutfic about kay getting pegged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asallia/pseuds/Asallia
Summary: When Yu finds Kay stargazing and fretting over their precarious present late one night, she takes it upon herself to show him that he doesn't always need to stay strong in the language they both know best.
Relationships: Kay/Yu (Haven)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Okay? Oh, Kay.

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is that I'm happy this is at least not the _very_ first Haven fic.
> 
> I've been hyperfixated on Haven since I played it, and it only made sense for me to show my love for these two incredibly well-written characters in the way I know best: some loving smut! The Game Bakers have something really special on their hands, and I'm excited to write more fics set in this world going forward. Kay and Yu are genuinely wonderful. Honestly, I think I care more about their happiness than I do about my own well-being at this point.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!

Nights on Source were unlike any in the Apiary. Back home on Truth, Kay had always seen them as little more than yet another delineation of the day, merely reason to pour himself another cup of coffee and dig back into his latest research project.

Here, though, they were an _experience_. Rich, vibrant reds and oranges set fire to the teal palettes that marked the day, fading into a deep purple, mottled only by the distant glimmer of stars. They were the same ones he’d spent all his life looking up at when he lived in the Apiary, sure, but here he got to view them from an entirely new angle. These constellations were his and Yu’s own, and that knowledge imbued in them all the meaning that their relationship itself had taken on.

And as of late, he’d had much more time to gaze up at them.

Maybe it was just the shorter days and nights messing with his internal clock, or maybe it was the lack of light pollution, but Kay had increasingly found himself to be something of a night owl as of late. At first it was for the sake of experimenting on rust, but after the fourth or fifth time waking Yu up, he’d given up on that.

Now, he usually found himself gravitating toward the field outside the Nest. He’d take a blanket and lay it out, sprawling across it with Oink laying down nearby to keep him company. He’d stare up into the night sky, and try to fathom all those distant suns staring back at him, as though each individual star might reveal some glimmer of meaning about what circled in their orbit.

How many of them were under the rule of the Apiary, subject to the matchmaker’s whims? How many of them harbored unknown lifeforms living freely like he and Yu were?

And though he would never admit it to Yu, many of these nights were spent mulling over that pesky little thought always sitting in the back of his mind, pushing itself to the forefront with every hornet they encountered or injury they suffered:

Wouldn’t it be nice to just feel _safe_ again? To not have to put on a brave face every day despite being terrified of the unknown they faced?

Unlike Yu, Kay had never been an adrenaline junkie. He was far more at home in a lab than he’d ever been exploring, but there was no such luxury here. Source needed Kay and Yu to clean the rust that plagued it, no matter how much ardor met them in the process. The two of them had been beaten to a pulp by the local fauna time and time again, come perilously close to evading capture by the hornets, and taken more nasty falls than he cared to keep track of.

Back in the Apiary, Kay had comfort and support. He had mentors and friends and colleagues who had his back, and people like Yu’s mom providing him opportunities he only could have ever dreamed of. Here, the only constants beyond Yu were the ever-present fear of death, or worse, reprogramming.

As if posing an answer to the questions plaguing Kay’s weary mind, a silent _woosh_ came from the Nest behind him, signalling that the door had opened. Footsteps came next, one after the other, muffled by the grass. Kay leaned his head back, catching an upside down glimpse of his girlfriend. She was wearing her pajamas still, but her eyes were far from groggy. Instead, their corners dipped downward into a look of concern.

“You couldn’t sleep either?” Kay asked casually. Yu offered no response, beyond a wry little smile as she looked down at him, then back up. Her eyes found their purchase on the stars, observing them with casual intrigue.

“I was going to, but my pillow vanished into thin air. Pretty cruel of it, don’t you think?”

“I always knew you were using me for my chest,” Kay snarked. He patted the space beside him on the blanket. “Come on, join me. You shouldn’t be putting strain on that leg.”

True to his word, Yu had taken a nasty fall the day before while tangling with a hornet, spraining her ankle. Though some medicine had fixed it up, no amount of pepperpills could make up for a healthy dose of bedrest; not that getting Yu to sit still had ever been a plausible option.

“You worry too much, Kay,” Yu said. She nudged him gently with her foot. “Sit up.”

Bemused but never one to not follow Yu’s orders, Kay managed to pull himself up onto his butt. He craned his head backwards, but only caught a blur as Yu dropped to the ground behind him. She was straddling him with both legs on either side, and soon her arms snaked under his own to wrap around his chest.

“What are you doing-”

“ _Shhhh_ ,” Yu interrupted. She pulled him backward, so that rather than lying down, he sank into her embrace. He laughed, finally realizing what she was doing, and allowed his head to relax against her chest. “Good boy,” she cooed.

The words sent his face into a red-hot flush. With little prepared in terms of a comeback, he just let it go for the time being. They sat there in silence, looking up at the stars together. Kay felt each breath Yu took, in and out, in and out. They were steadying, lulling him into a comfort he hadn’t felt in a while.

The night was peaceful, little to disturb the comfortable silence that they settled into. Oink sat contentedly nearby, undoubtedly dreaming of all the scratches they’d inevitably shower him with tomorrow. The westerlies blew idly, occasionally prompting Yu to pull Kay just a little bit further into her embrace.

“Don’t think we’ve tried this position out,” he finally joked after some indeterminate time had passed like that.

“You seemed like you needed it,” Yu offered in reply. Her voice didn’t hold any humor in it, but it wasn’t grave either; just stating a matter of fact. “I can tell when it’s getting to you, you know.”

“When what is?” Kay asked, brows knit tightly.

“Just… everything,” Yu finally settled on. A flourish of her hand served as illustration of the point. “Remember that time you told me you were scared? That you just pretend to not be?”

Kay nodded slowly.

“It’s hard not to be scared some days. But I don’t want you to worry about me. You have enough to deal with.”

“I could say the same about you,” Yu countered. Her voice carried a wry lit to it, but it was clear she was concerned.

“I’m not really sure how to argue that one,” Kay replied. He sighed. “Still, I just… bloot, I don’t know.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Yu offered. With Kay’s head pressed against her chest, he felt the concern in her voice as vibrations. Low, steady. Reassuring.

“I just… I miss feeling safe,” he finally said after a short silence. Suddenly the peace of the night felt unnerving, as though the silence was a void that seeped into the blank spaces between each of his words. It made him hyper-aware of everything he said. Insecurity had never felt like a good look on him, but in Yu’s arms it couldn’t help but leak out.

“It’s the uncertainty of it all, not knowing what we’re doing or where we’re going. I’m used to having all the answers, I guess, so being in the dark is really unsettling. And with the Apiary coming after us…” Kay’s voice trailed off into a sigh, but the anxiety fraying his thoughts caused a small hitch in his exhale. “It’s a lot.”

“Is any of this about that run-in yesterday?” Yu asked. Kay’s gaze drifted to her still-recovering ankle, tangible evidence as to the very kind of danger he was terrified of.

“Kind of,” Kay admitted hesitantly. “Kind of not. It’s always there in the back of my mind, scaring me. But then you get hurt, or we come close to being captured, and… it’s all so real again. Knowing that I could die, or worse, that _you_ could.”

His voice dropped to a frail, hoarse whisper.

“I can’t lose you. I can’t.”

Yu squeezed him tighter.

“I wished you’d told me all this before…” She heaved a sigh, pulled Kay as tightly into her as she could manage. “I’m not going to leave you alone, okay? I promise.”

“Thanks,” Kay replied. “It’s nice to hear that. I’m always afraid if I speak up I’m just going to drag you down with me, I guess.”

“You don’t have to pretend, Kay.” Yu’s voice was gentle, its contours soothing. “Seriously. We’re in this together, yeah? There’s no point in you playing martyr.”

“Easier said than done,” Kay replied with a feeble little laugh.

“Then just… let me step in sometimes,” Yu offered. “I’ll take care of you, okay?”

“And how would that be?”

“Oh, any way you want,” Yu replied. “Anything I can do to make you feel better.”

Maybe it was the way her voice dropped down ever so slightly, or the way she said those words with such complete sincerity, but Kay felt himself tense a little bit when he realized that his body had responded to Yu. A small pulse of heat made itself known between his legs, and the sensation embarrassed him.

“Kay, is everything alright?” Yu asked, her voice a bit concerned. “You’re tense.”

A hand lifted from his chest and wove itself into his hair, petting him as a means of reassurance. He felt himself heat up even more at the touch, enough that he squirmed ever-so-slightly.

And Yu knew him _far_ too well to let it slide.

“Are… are you _enjoying_ this?” she asked amusedly. All Kay could do was nod, too focused on the feeling of her touch against his head and his chest, of his head being cushioned. “Oh my god, Kay. I _did_ say I’d do anything, but I wasn’t expecting it to go there immediately.”

“Listen,” Kay countered, “I’m just not used to being talked to like that.” He could tell that the defensiveness in his voice was deeply unconvincing, but he felt the need to keep it up anyways.

“Was it the ‘good boy’ part?”

Kay craned his head upward, just enough to catch the shit-eating grin plastered across Yu’s face.

“Am I going to say anything that can convince you otherwise?”

“No, not really.”

Kay groaned. Yu patted his hair in a way that could only be construed as patronizing. Unfortunately, all that did was turn him on even more.

“Kay, do you want to go back inside?” Yu offered, the suggestiveness in her voice painting a clear picture of what _going inside_ entailed. “I can’t help but notice those pants are looking a little tight on you.”

True to her word, Kay could do little to hide the erection straining against his clothes, and he laughed a little under his breath. Some days, it felt like he was just wrapped around Yu’s finger; not that he minded.

Kay nodded finally, but not before he got up and turned around to press his lips against Yu’s own. Her lips were always so cracked, rough like the callouses on her hands, but somehow Kay had come to find comfort in that. They lingered there for a moment, just enjoying each other’s touch, until finally Yu pulled away and beckoned him forward. The two of them helped each other up, then meandered back to the Nest. Once they entered, Yu offered up a sly look.

“Go on to the bedroom. I need to get something first.”

“You know, usually when you say that I wind up regretting it.”

“Not this time, dummy.” Yu stuck her tongue out, then gave Kay a gentle shove. “Now do me a favor and go take a quick shower.”

“I guess I can’t say no to an order,” Kay replied suggestively. He made his way around the corner to their shared bed, laying down on it and slowly beginning to peel off layer after layer.

His body was toned, with a fair bit of visible muscle from his time on Source and his pushup routine, but he never quite seemed to look anything other than scrawny no matter how hard he tried. Back in the orphanage, the other kids had made fun of him for how lanky he looked, and though he felt much better about his body today, it wasn’t until he felt Yu’s touch that he came to see it the way she did.

He was sexy, she’d told him. And when someone as sexy as his girlfriend said that, it was hard to argue.

Soon he was down to his boxers, and he removed them last as he turned on the shower and stepped inside, letting the hot water run over him. A healthy squirt of body wash proved to be anathema to the grime and the thin film of sweat that coated his body, and he made sure to get everywhere he could reach; until all that was left was between his legs, anyways.

His erection was hard to ignore, pulsating at the very thought of whatever late night activity Yu had in store for the two of them. After a moment of deliberation, Kay found himself wrapping a hand around its length, slowly stroking it up and down. A shudder swept through him like an earthquake, and he braced himself against the glass as he continued to pleasure himself. Only the sensation of an approaching orgasm could pull him away from his own touch; he didn’t want to ruin what Yu had in store.

Finally, he got out of the shower, drying himself off with a tower. He began to wrap it around his waist, but his erection made it a counterintuitive process; instead, he merely elected to put a fresh pair of boxers on and head back to the bed, lying down.

As soon as he had done so, Yu finally rounded the corner. She had a medium-sized box in hand, but it was hard to notice when she was already stripped down to her bra and panties, a sly grin on her face. She set the box down and climbed onto the bed, so that she was straddling Kay.

“Hey,” Kay eventually said. He internally chastised himself for sounding so lame, but the sight of the woman he loved always seemed to chase any other thoughts he might have held away.

“Hey,” Yu whispered seductively. She unhooked her bra, letting it fall down from her shoulders until she held it by the crook of a finger, and tossed it away. Next she lowered herself, so that her breasts were pressed flush against Kay’s chest. “I have a favor to ask.”

“Oh, uh, sure,” Kay replied. His face was in full bloom, crimson sprawling across his cheeks. “What is it?”

“Let me take care of you tonight. Protect you, keep you safe. We’ll stop if you feel uncomfortable, but until then, you’ll just have to trust me to take the lead. Okay?”

Kay nodded, slowly. The ambiguity in those words was normally something he would balk at, but it was hard to say no when it was Yu asking.

“Good boy,” she whispered, and the words sent a rush of blood between his legs. Any answer he might have provided was swallowed whole when she kissed him, this time much more passionately. Kay’s lips granted her tongue passage, allowing her to explore the inside of his mouth with more intensity than she usually did. Their sex rarely involved one of them taking the lead in this way, and Yu had never done so to such an extent. That meant they were in uncharted territory, and the thought excited Kay.

Finally their lips parted, and Yu offered up a confident little smirk that hit Kay like a six shooter. She lifted herself back up and her hands began to roam his body, the callouses from her engineering work giving the act a strangely textural experience. Kay shuddered as she grazed past his chest and his stomach, all the way until she reached the waistband of his underwear. A finger hooked itself underneath, pulling at the band and letting it snap back against Kay’s skin.

Finally, _finally_ , Yu’s hand drifted the rest of the way down. Her fingers drummed lightly against his erection then gently wrapped around it, stroking him through the fabric of his boxers. He let out a low groan at the sensation, his hips moving upward to try meeting her touch halfway.

“ _Fuck,_ Yu…”

His voice came out low and gravelly, far more so than the usual timbre his voice carried, but if it held any sway over Yu’s actions he certainly couldn’t tell. She just kept at that slow, steady pace, as though taunting and tempting him to take more.

Except when he reached a hand up to begin tugging Yu’s panties down, he was met with a pesky _tsk tsk_ as Yu pulled away, flexing herself upward and far away from Kay’s touch.

“What did I say?”

“Nothing about where my hands can go,” Kay replied playfully. As he spoke, his palm grazed the side of her hip, reaching around to grab her butt. She laughed, but shrugged his touch off.

“I _said_ that I’ll take the lead. And I’ll make as many rules as I have to if it means keeping you in line.”

“So you want me to play pillow princess?”

Yu blinked once, then twice.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Kay smiled, then returned his hands to his sides.

“Okay, fine. You win. I’m at your mercy.”

“See? That wasn’t so hard,” Yu teased. Her head had dipped beside Kay’s ear, whispering huskily before leaving a ghost of a kiss on its shell. “Now… what do you want right now more than anything?”

As she spoke, Yu’s hand moved back to Kay’s erection. A shiver crept down his spine, dripping down each vertebrae like dew rolling down a blade of grass.

“I… I want you,” Kay spoke again, voice shaky from the arousal.

“More specific, Kay,” Yu crooned. She began stroking him just a little bit faster, enough to light his nerves alight.

“A blowjob?”

“Good boy.”

The corners of Yu’s lips curled upward into something resembling a smug grin as she crept down his body, planting a trail of kisses to mark her path. His neck, collarbone, chest, stomach: all were marked as _hers_ , hers and hers alone. Finally she reached his boxers and scooted the rest of her body back to facilitate the new position as she slid them off, finally freeing his erection.

There in the cold air of the Nest and vulnerable to Kay’s touch, its sensitivity betrayed his own arousal. Yu’s touches came like wisps of air, gentle and all-too-fleeting, but he felt each of them acutely. A small whine escaped Kay’s parted lips, but Yu only laughed. Her appeasement came in the form of her head dipping down low, just enough to plant a gentle kiss against his shaft. His hand reached up, eager to thread itself into her hair and keep her there, but she didn’t allow it; her own hand grabbed his wrist, pinning it down by his side as she used her other hand to position his shaft up against her lips.

They parted slowly, letting him slip inside inch by agonizing inch, every now and then raising herself back up, just to tease at the pleasure she was ready to provide him. The time they’d spent in each other’s arms had attuned them to the other, making it painfully easy to know which buttons to press in order to send them wild.

Though Kay had always been the one prone to stopping and smelling the roses, in the bedroom he became the impatient one - much to Yu’s amusement. There was little better than those moments of tension between when he knew he’d get something and when he _actually_ got it, and Yu was more than happy to indulge him.

Without Kay helping to facilitate the act, Yu took her leisurely time pleasuring him, taking breaks to plant kisses along the soft of his inner thighs and nip at the skin playfully, only occasionally taking the time to suck hard enough in order to leave a mark behind. Each brought forth whimpers and whines from Kay’s lips, as though every noise was its own plea for more. He squirmed and raised his hips, all in the hopes that she’d redirect her attention back to where he most longed for it.

But eventually, even she grew impatient. She returned her lips to Kay’s erection, taking it in until she was almost nearly at his hilt, then pulling back out. She continued like that for a few moments, just taking her time to acclimate to his width and swallow her gag reflex, then finally began to bob up and down in a steady rhythm.

Her reward was Kay’s breathy moans and pleas, the way he so transparently needed _more_ of her touch. No matter how many times she heard his voice like that, it never stopped filling her with a swell of pride. To be the one making him moan like that, rather than his Matchmaker-approved partner, was a rush that never got old. Here on Source, with her hands all over Kay’s naked body, _she_ was the one in control.

Only the sound of Kay desperately mumbling something that sounded like _“I’m going to finish”_ could bring Yu out of her revelry long enough to draw herself upward and off his erection, prompting a needy whine from him that was only met with a finger stretched forward to meet his lips.

“That was just the warm up, boron,” she murmured, a sultry little laugh making vibrations against the skin of his chest as she drew forward to kiss it. Finally her lips met his, swallowing whole any complaint he might have been prepared to reply with. Kay was ever one to complain about a kiss from her, however, and elected to return it eagerly, forgetting the disappointment of the approaching orgasm in favor of what would come next.

“I’m dying to find out how you plan on topping that,” Kay cracked, though the words were barely distinguishable when whispered against Yu’s lips.

Idly, a stray hand gathered up Kay’s wrists, pinning them above his head. He laughed under his breath, fought back a little bit despite having no interest in breaking free. The two of them drew back, exchanging a heartfelt gaze. The sly smile playing on Yu’s face, haloed by the moonlight trickling in through the small window, looked so perfect as to not even be of this universe, yet alone this planet.

To be with Yu was to be replete, to find repose in the one person in this universe who knew which smiles Kay was faking and when he needed comfort. He would never get enough.

“I have a surprise that I think might do the trick,” Yu finally spoke, answering Kay’s question from moments ago. “Found it in some of the abandoned housing when I was out the other day.”

“The box you came in with?” Kay asked, and Yu nodded in turn. “I’m not sure if I trust anything we find in those places.”

In response Yu put on a face of mock horror, aghast at some faux pas Kay had apparently made.

“Are you saying you don’t trust _Sneddy?_ How do you think that makes him feel?”

On the shelf above them, Sneddy stared down at them with a blank look in his little button eyes.

“I think we’ve traumatized him already by making him watch us have sex,” Kay replied with a faint grimace lost somewhere in the contours of his voice.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered.”

Yu winked at Kay before she finally let go of his wrists, reaching up to the shelf where Sneddy sat. She gave him a kiss on his fabric forehead, then turned him around so that he was facing the wall.

Kay frowned. “That just makes it look like he’s in timeout.”

“And so will you be if you don’t shut up,” Yu replied playfully. She got out of bed, bent low, picked up the box. “Give me a minute.”

Before Kay could ask why, Yu had already rounded the corner into the bathroom, just enough so that the mirror didn’t provide Kay with any illumination whatsoever as to her plans. All he could do was lay there, lingering in the midst of an arousal that pooled in the air around him like a miasma. The seconds ticked away aimlessly without a clock to mark their passing, until _finally_ Yu re-emerged.

The sight of what she was wearing, however, sent Kay’s eyes wide.

“I, uh…”

“Like what you see?”

Yu sauntered over to the bed, leaving little to the imagination as she bared a strap-on attached to her waist, stroking it slowly as though it were the real deal. A sly smile crossed her face at Kay’s reaction.

“Kind of,” Kay responded with a sheepish laugh. His eyes attempted to avert their gaze from her, but no matter what they always gravitated back. “Honestly I… thought you’d forgotten about that.”

“How could I?” Yu asked, voice smug.

Their memories turned back to a late night aboard the Nest some indeterminate amount of time ago, when one too many rounds of applebrew had led them to sharing some of their previously-unspoken sexual fantasies. Kay still wasn’t sure what had possessed him to give _pegging_ as his final answer, but clearly it hadn’t been for nothing.

Yu hoisted herself back onto the bed, taking time to press the strap against Kay’s own erection, rubbing it languidly.

“You _do_ still want this, right?”

A bloom of scarlet found its way to Kay’s cheeks as he watched the sight with baited breath.

“Yeah, I… I do.”

“Good boy. Lift your legs up for me?”

It was a bit awkward to maneuver himself given the size of the bed that they shared, but eventually Kay managed to wriggle his feet out from beneath Yu and lift them up, exposing his ass to the cold air of the Nest. The sight brought a giggle forth from Yu’s lips as she reached for the bottle of lube they’d managed to manufacture from helicap gel. She squirted a small mound onto her hand, then began to stroke her strap-on up and down in steady, rhythmic movements that captivated Kay.

Next, another small squirt of the liquid found its way to Kay’s rear, where Yu gently massaged it in. It was cold to the touch, and Kay found himself involuntarily shuddering at the sensation - not to mention when Yu slowly pushed a finger inside, gentle and slow in her motions. Kay let out a low groan, not entirely unfamiliar to the sensation yet far from used to it - his sexual experimentation back home had never included another person when it came to this kind of thing.

“Too much?” Yu asked, her thick brows furled in concern.

“No,” Kay answered, taking a moment to bite on his bottom lip. “No, it’s good. You can keep going.”

“Just let me know when you need a break, okay? I’m here to keep you safe.”

The words were a salve for any discomfort Kay might have felt as Yu added a second finger, stretching him out just a bit wider. She teased at a third, but a tiny whimper made it clear that was enough for the moment, so she settled for pushing those two fingers in and out. They slid gently and with a deft touch, bringing forth low groans from his lips. Though Kay had never been one to take total control in the bedroom, this was a side of him that Yu rarely got to see.

Vulnerability was a good look on him, she thought to herself lovingly.

“Is the strap-on big?” Kay asked, too anxious to check for himself.

“No, I wouldn’t have suggested this otherwise,” Yu replied with a small laugh. She added a third finger again, and this time Kay was more willing to receive it. It pushed in gently to join the rest, and her movements became shallower to accommodate the new presence. “I think you’re ready for it, if you do too.”

“Yeah, I think so.” Kay’s breath hitched as Yu pulled her fingers out, but he finally had the nerve to look back toward her, watching her from between his legs as she applied more lube, first to the strap-on and then on him. Next she got into position between his legs, holding them up with her hands as she pressed the tip of the strap to his rear. His own erection throbbed at the sight, arousing in a way that he’d only fantasized of in his deepest thoughts.

“I love you, Yu.”

Yu offered him a sweet smile, rubbing a hand up and down his thigh comfortingly.

“I love you too, so much.”

Finally, she pressed inward, stretching Kay apart as the strap went in, inch by agonizing inch.

“Slowly,” he whispered urgently, and Yu did her best to assent to the request, despite the fact that she wasn’t sure it was possible to go any more slowly than she already was. Instead, she decided to pull out slightly, making gentle, shallow motions that gave Kay time to get acclimated to the sensation of her inside him. Only when his discomforted grunts turned to breaths of moans did she press farther, until finally she was all the way inside. Kay panted, already worn thin by the feeling, but his erection throbbed with arousal.

Enjoying the sight, Yu began to grind the strap against him without taking it out, enjoying the friction of its hilt rubbing up against her hardened clit.

“You’re doing so good, Kay,” she cooed softly. “I’m going to take care of everything. You’re safe, I’ve got you.”

Kay had already come close to entirely forgetting the pain in his heart that had led them here in the first place, yet when he heard those words flowing forth from Yu’s lips like a river, his heart was carried away with them. They’d both been so good at comforting one another through their time on Source, but this was farther than either of them had ever taken their efforts before.

So instead of responding or attempting to find some way of forcing a _thank you_ from his lips, he just allowed Yu to gently pull out and push back in, cooing soft nothings all the while as he adjusted to the girth of the strap. Her motions were gentle and thought through, far from reminiscent of her usual impatience in most things. She experimented with her angle as well, until a sharp moan from Kay indicated that she’d found his most sensitive spot of all. She began honing in on it, moving just a little bit faster, gripping onto Kay’s thighs harder. Her nails dug in, leaving bright white crescent moons strewn across the soft of his skin. They almost looked like the night sky just outside the Nest.

“How does it feel?” Yu asked, short of breath as she continued pushing in and out. The friction against her clit was getting harder and harder to ignore, winding her up as though her core was a coil, ready to spring. “Do you like this?”

“Y- yeah,” Kay responded, his voice only just barely able to reach through the haze clouding his mind. “It feels really good.”

“Good, because I’m getting close,” Yu said with a small laugh under her breath. All the while she kept rocking her hips, not quite thrusting but beginning to put some force into the act. “How about you?”

“I could use a bit of help…” He craned his head to look at Kay, motioning with his eyes toward his neglected cock, which lay flat against him. The sight looked pathetic enough that Yu thought it was pretty cute.

“Why don’t you ask nicely?”

Yu’s question was marked with a smug look and a forceful thrust into Kay, leaving stars in his vision. He sighed, knowing fair well that she wasn’t about to let this go. Maybe she held a bit _too_ much power over him in this moment, but he couldn’t say he minded.

“Could you help me finish, Yu?” Yu looked at him expectantly. He frowned. “Please?”

“That’s more like it,” Yu crooned. Before long a hand reached between his legs, and though the positioning was awkward, she managed to find an angle she could grab hold of his erection from. Her rough, calloused hand glided across its surface until at last it took hold, beginning to stroke it firmly. Kay begged her to keep going in hushed pleas, and she’d never been one to deny an opportunity to indulge him.

That was how they found themselves sprawled across the mess of sheets on their bed, Yu rocking her hips steadily, stroking Kay until his pleas and groans became more and more audible, more desperate and needy. She began to move quickly, smooth motions becoming jerky, staccato movements, just enough to wind Kay up, tighter and tighter until he was on the verge of release. She wasn’t far behind herself; the arousal that came with the knowledge that _she_ was the one inside _Kay_ , making him feel like this, was almost equal to the unbearably intense feeling of the strap’s base against her clit. It only contributed to the haste in her actions and the race just to crest that inevitable hill that they were both approaching, hand in hand.

“I love you,” Kay said, his voice harried and fraying at the seams from the intensity of their lovemaking. “I love you so much, Yu.”

“You too, Kay. I love you too.”

Mere moments later, Kay finally neared his limit. With only a few grunts to serve as indication, he came, painting streaks of white across his chest. He heaved a sigh, head lolled back and a mixture of relief and exhaustion plastered on his face as a shudder rocked him. Yu, ever in sync with the love of her life, joined him swiftly. One last press of the strap against her clit sent electricity racing through her body, arcing across her skin and tingling everywhere. She pulled out of Kay, careful and ginger in her movements, then fumbled with the buckles until at last it fell away from her waist. She threw it across the room in a dramatic motion, then collapsed at the foot of the bed, her back against the wall and her legs criss-crossing Kay’s own.

“That was…” Yu’s voice trailed off, looking for the right word.

“Exhausting?” Kay offered.

A tired laugh signalled Yu’s agreement. She leaned her head back, letting it hit the steel wall and savoring the cold against her scalp, so far removed from the frenzied heat they’d worked themselves up in. One second, then two, then three. Finally, she willed herself to crawl off the bed. Kay looked at her with an eyebrow arched, until he saw what she’d come back with: two glasses of water and a towel, which he was happy to accept from her. A swift few glugs of water managed to coax his dry throat back to some semblance of normality, and the towel was used to clean himself of his seed and sweat. Yu took her own time cleaning up and hydrating before she finally crawled back over Kay onto her side of the bed, collapsing onto the mattress with a blissed-out sigh.

“So, honest answer. Getting pegged, or… creamberry sundae?”

Kay stared at Yu a moment before stifling a laugh, doing his best to look taciturn despite it.

“Aren’t you supposed to say something sexy after you pound me into the mattress?”

“Well, I got hungry, so…” Yu pulled Kay in toward her, resting his head on her chest, just above her breasts. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her embrace, more than happy to switch up their usual positioning. “I want an answer,” she finished wryly.

“I mean, you gotta look at it scientifically, right?” Kay said, voice far more serious than the question granted it any right to be. “If you’re comparing things in a clinical study, you need to either take notes or observe them in succession in order to get the most unbiased results possible.”

“So what you’re saying is that we have to have a creamberry sundae?”

“Either that or I need to take notes on the sex,” Kay replied with a laugh. “I think that’d do the trick, though. Just give me a minute to enjoy this.”

“Sure thing,” Yu said, a wry smile painted on her lips. She brought a stray hand to his messy hair, stroking it gently. Kay hummed in approval. They lingered there for a while, comfortable silence like a warm blanket settling over them.

“Thanks for this, Yu,” Kay finally spoke.

“No problem,” Yu replied. Her voice was warm. “Nothing can’t be solved with sex, right?”

“Apparently,” Kay said with a laugh. “I just… well, I guess what I always wind up needing is your company. Whatever we’re doing, it always makes me feel better.”

“Well, anything’s better than you sitting out there moping with Oink.”

“He makes good company too,” Kay shot back in a faux-offended tone. “Besides, he’s a good listener.”

“And he’s always got psychedelics if you need them,” Yu noted with a humored look. “But… you should tell me if you’re scared, okay? I’ve got your back too.”

“I know, it’s just easier said than done.” Kay sighed, focused on the rise and fall of Yu’s chest as she took her breaths in and out, in and out. “I don’t want you to have to worry.”

“Yeah, you already told me. And I still think you’re a boron for it.” She nudged Kay gently, as though mimicking a more forceful jab.

“I probably deserve it,” Kay replied. “You really do make me feel safe, though, Yu. I hope you know that.”

“It’s all part of the job description,” Yu asserted with a puff of her chest.

“Being an outlaw?”

“Being your _girlfriend,_ ” Yu corrected. She placed a kiss to Kay’s head to punctuate the thought. “I’ve got you, and I’ll keep reminding you of that. Even if it takes the strap-on.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Kay replied with a roll of his eyes.

“Bless you,” Yu snarked with a wry smile. “Now come on, let’s go make those sundaes.”

Kay sat up, looking at her quizzically.

“I mean, it does sound good, but shouldn’t we be getting some more sleep?”

“And get up in time for what?” Yu sprang out of bed, and ushered Kay forth with a wave of her hand. “You’re an outlaw, Kay, better start acting like it!”

Well, maybe being an outlaw wasn’t so scary after all. How could it be if it meant having Yu by his side?

**Author's Note:**

> "that fic is more than poggers: it's peggers"  
> -[twelvethirtyfive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvethirtyfive), beta reader (ilysm thanks for helping with this)


End file.
